Stay
by muzicluvr-selene
Summary: Song-fic one-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Stay Stay Stay". Now a series of one-shot song-fics.
1. Stay

**This is my first Avengers fic. It is a song-fic inspired by the song 'Stay Stay Stay' by Taylor Swift. **

**I am a big supporter of Steve/Natasha (Stasha?). So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this story, nor do I own Avengers. (If I did, then Steve and Natasha would have gotten together.)**

**Timeline: About a year after the Battle of Manhattan.**

**Rating: T, nothing explicit as such.**

* * *

**This story has been edited, the lyrics that were inserted from the song have been removed. **

* * *

I have always heard being in battles changes your life. Mostly for the worse. I don't have words to express just how much the battle with Loki and the Chitauri changed me and my life.

After the battle, we all went our separate ways. Bruce and Tony moved into the new and improved Stark tower, where they worked like maniacs. Thor took Loki back to Asgard, where Loki faced 'Asgardian' justice. Clint, Steve and I went back to the SHIELD HQs.

It was two weeks after the battle that Steve had the courage to ask me out. The chemistry between us had been obvious since day 1. It had been object of Tony's many sexual innuendos, which, sadly, Steve did not even understand. But nonetheless, we did go out, we shared dinner at the Shawarma place, we took a walk through Central Park, and we shared our first kiss, which lead to many more passionate nights spent together in bed.

It has been a year since everything happened. Which leads to my current position.

I am currently sitting in the centre of my bed, knees pulled up to my chest, black tears tracks visible on my cheeks. I can hear Steve knocking on the locked door, calling my name. He sounds worried. My cell lies broken on the floor from when I threw it at him.

We had a fight. You can't really blame me; he's the one who forgot our one year anniversary.

I woke up in the morning to sunlight streaming down onto my face through a gap in the curtains. I think back to the previous night, and immediately feel guilty. It was our one year anniversary. It should not have gone like that.

I unlocked the door and walked out to the living room. I half expected him to have left me with a note on the refrigerator. But there he was, lying asleep on the couch in a not-so-comfortable position.

I went and sat in the little space near his chest, facing him. He looked so beautiful, angelic when he slept, I felt bad for waking him up. But I had to. I had to talk to him. Because we should never leave fights unresolved.

So I gently shook his shoulder. "Steve, wake up." He opened his eyes slowly and looked me, and shifted a little so I could sit better. "We need to talk," I said, my voice a soft whisper.

He thought for a fraction of a second, then got up and went inside. I sat there, stunned, tears coming back to my eyes, when he came back wearing a football helmet and sat down next to me. "Okay, let's talk."

He grinned at me, and I smiled back through the tears. I removed the helmet, and taking his face in my hands, placed a soft kiss on his lips. He held my arms at the elbows and deepened the kiss, filling it with fiery passion and love. Slowly, he picked me up, and I locked my arms around his waist.

"Come on, we have an entire night to make up for."

I giggled as he carried me back to our bedroom, placing me on the bed; our lips never broke contact. We stayed locked in the lover's embrace for several moments, before air took priority. Our position did not change as we broke apart, foreheads resting together, eyes closed, lips mere centimetres apart.

I whispered just one breathless word to him. "Stay."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve; Steve and I went shopping. We were holding a party at our home – just us, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Jane. We needed some groceries, and of course, presents. I bought five huge bags full of supplies that could feed an entire army (seeing as I was feeding a couple of super heroes and a demigod, I needed that much of food). Steve saw me struggling and instantly took them from me, letting me carry just one bag, the smallest. I smiled at him, and then pressed my lips together to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape – Captain America carrying four massive grocery bags was a sight to see.

We were walking back to our car that we had parked near Central Park when it started snowing. I looked up at the sky, eyes closed, letting tiny cottony snowflakes settle on my cheeks and hair. Steve put the bags in the car and dragged me over to the fountain in the Park. He balled up a bit of snow and threw it at me. It hit me right on my nose. I gasped, and threw some at him.

We played in the snow for 10 minutes; I had never laughed so much in my life before. None of the guys I had ever dated before made me feel like this – special, loved. I couldn't help but love him back for this.

He took my hand, and right there, in the middle of Central Park next to the fountain, in the middle of snow fall, we danced - our bodies hugging each other, my chin resting on his shoulder. Slowly, I moved my face and gently placed my lips on his, and we kissed, our bodies still moving in a slow rhythm.

Very softly, he whispered against my lips, "Stay."

* * *

It was the morning of New Year's Eve. I sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the white stick in my hand – the white stick that currently showed two thin pink lines.

Steve walked in and sat next to me. He saw what I saw, and pulled me to his chest. I felt too numb to move. This could not be happening to me.

He felt my fears, and quietly whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

I looked at him now, and he softly kissed my forehead, before continuing, "You will be a brilliant mother, no matter how much you think otherwise. And I will always be there for you. I will always stay."

* * *

The New Year's party was held at Stark Tower. Tony and Pepper announced their engagement. I looked at Steve. He looked a bit distant. I couldn't blame him. Finding out he was going to be a father must have freaked him out. Entire night, he was there by my side, one hand around my waist. We hadn't announced the news of the impending new arrival to our family, but it was obvious to all our friends when I refused to touch the alcohol and Steve refused to leave my side.

"10, 9, 8, 7," the countdown had started. We all went out to the balcony to observe the New Year's fireworks show.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I turned to Steve, ready to give him our first kiss of the New Year. But I found him on one knee, holding out a small box containing a thin silver band topped with three small sapphires.

"Natasha Romanoff, I would like to stay by your side for the rest of my life. Will you please do me the honour of being my wife?"

I was too overwhelmed to answer, so I simply nodded and held out my left hand, allowing him to place the ring on my finger. He got up, first kissing my hand, then my lips. Our friends cheered and whistled, but I tuned them all out.

I placed my lips to his ear and whispered, "I will always stay."

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Daylight

**Okay, so I was inspired by the song _Daylight_ by Maroon 5 to write this. I decided to make this story a collection of one-shot song-fics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Captain America, Black Widow or the song. *sigh***

**Rating: T, kind of M. **

**Song: Daylight – Maroon 5**

* * *

They moved together in perfect synchrony, panting, bodies glistening with sweat. Sounds of pleasure filled the room as, with a few erratic movements, both reached a state of pure bliss. Both lay on the bed, chests heaving; content.

He turned to his lover and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I need to leave."

She nodded. This happened all the time. "When?" she asked softly.

"Fury wants Tony and me to investigate a US military cantonment in India." He looked into her deep green eyes, letting himself get lost in them. "I need to leave at dawn. I might not be back for two months."

She looked at the digital clock on the night stand. "We have a few hours. We should make the most of it."

Their lips joined together for a slow, sensual kiss, which slowly, passionately, became desperate and hungry. She rolled on top of him, and their bodies rejoined as they rejoiced in the feeling of pure love and bonding.

It was dark when, an hour later, he held her sleeping form, hugging her, crushing her to his chest. He knew he needed to sleep too, but he also knew that when he wakes up, he would have to leave. He knew that when she wakes up, the bed would be long cold and empty.

He stared at her, lying in his arms – so peaceful; so beautiful. Red hair messed up due to the night's activities, eyes shut, full red lips slightly parted, chest moving slowly with her regular breathes…

The sky was getting brighter, the stars slowly fading away, the sun slowly coming up. He prayed for someone to slow it down, as he captured this last glance in his memory, knowing it will be his only memory for the next few weeks.

It was hard, but he got up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and his lips lingered there, not wanting to leave her skin. He had to force himself to move.

When they started dating, he was hesitant. He knew that her love would be an addiction; he knew that any wrong move would mean starting all over again; he knew that it would be difficult.

He knew it would be dark, their love, given what they did, but now that dark was all he craved, all he wanted, all he needed.

But when the daylight comes, he will have to go. When the daylight comes, both will be on their own. But till then, he'll hold her close, not letting her go.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review. Let me know if I should continue.**


	3. Thinking of You

**So my neighbour requested me to write an angst fic, and I was listening to Thinking of You by Katy Perry, and this is what came out. Hope you like it.**

**Rating: T**

**Song: Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

* * *

Natasha's P.O.V

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection._ When you've been with Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America, how can you not compare Winter Soldier and New Captain America James Barnes with him?

If only he hadn't died on me… If only he hadn't told me to move on… If only he hadn't told Bucky to take care of his girl, to look after her, to give her the happiness he no longer could…

He told me to move on. How do you move on from the best? Go to the second best? Bucky may be the second best, but he wasn't _him_. And _he_ was all I ever thought of.

I looked at the picture of the two of us in my room. He had his arm around my shoulder. Both of us were laughing. There was a light in both our eyes – a light of joy and love. I looked in the mirror. My eyes looked hollow.

I sat down on my bed, still looking at the picture. He was like an Indian summer in the middle of winter; like a hard candy with a surprise centre. How could I love anyone else when my heart died with him?

There was a knock on my door. Bucky came in and sat down beside me. I didn't bother looking at him. Even if I did, I would only see _him_. His hand traced the glass frame over _his_ face, but he instantly withdrew. Taking in a shaky breathe, he said, "They're calling you down for dinner."

I nodded to him, showing that I was listening. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. I could still taste _his_ mouth. He left the room and I was disgusted with myself.

I saw tears fall down onto his face. Breathing became difficult. With an anguished cry I threw the frame across the room, and it hit my wardrobe and fell. The glass broke. I turned my face away, but a moment later went and picked up the photograph. Hugging it to my chest, I fell to the ground next to the broken frame. Heavy sobs took over me.

Because when I was with him, I only thought of _him_. I kissed him, but tasted _his _mouth. Looked into his eyes, but saw _his_. Because _he_ won't be busting through the door, and carrying me away into the sunset.

Because James Buchanan Barnes may be the next Captain America, but he will never be Steve Rogers.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? Should I write more angst or stick to happily-ever-afters? **

**On a different note, I wanted to write an Avengers and Fantastic Four crossover, but there aren't that many crossover fans over here. But I really can't get the story out of my head, so should I give it a try? **

**The story is set during Avengers, but Fury decided to recruit the F4 too. Along with Black Widow and Hawkeye, there is another SHIELD agent who has magical powers. She is also a part of the Avengers. She is sent to get the F4. Only problem, she has history with Johnny Storm. **

**Should I write the story? If I do, I will also need help with figuring out her alter ego name. Any ideas? **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So my best friend and my neighbour coerced me into writing the cross-over story. It's called 'Second Chances'. **

**Summary: Selene Taylor started developing supernatural powers at the age of sixteen. Seven years later, she was one of the best SHIELD agents. She was nicknamed the 'Enchantress', because of her magic and her exotic features that had every male agent drooling. Fury had her enlisted for The Avengers Initiative. Along with Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow, he had four other people in mind – the Fantastic Four. He sends his best Agent Taylor to recruit them. Only problem, she has history with our favourite playboy Johnny Storm. **

**Storm and Taylor dated for three years, were madly in love, before she caught him cheating on her eight months before the Battle of Manhattan. Will old flames reignite as they work together to stop an apocalypse? **

**Rating: M, just to be safe. **

**Chapter 1 has been published. Don't know whether I should continue though. Any advice? **


End file.
